The present invention relates to sign and poster display devices of all kinds. The invention more particularly relates to portable sign and stand apparatus having a wind-resistant, flexible sign panel.
Numerous sign stands and poster display devices known today are used for displaying various signs and messages for conveying advertisements and information to the public. In many of such sign and stand apparatuses, the signs are typically positioned on sign standards or posts that are anchored in the ground, held in place by sandbags or other heavy objects, or spring-mounted on bases which allow them bend or deflect without tipping over under high wind forces. Spring-mounted sign stands which can be used for this purpose are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,646,696; 3,662,482; 4,033,536; 4,265,040; and 4,288,053; as well as in copending patent applications, Ser. Nos. 274,400, filed June 17, 1981; 442,378, filed Nov. 17, 1982; 442,418, filed Nov. 17, 1982; and 442,419, filed Nov. 17, 1982. All of said copending applications are assigned to the same assignee as the invention herein, and their disclosures are hereby incorporated by reference herein. Such deflectable sign stands, although unanchored and lightweight, prevent tipping over or sliding of the sign and stand units in virtually all weather and wind conditions.
Although the above-described sign and sign stand units are well-adapted for a variety of sign or display applications, it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable and wind-resistant sign and stand apparatus that is even lighter in weight than the previous sign and stand units and which employs a minimum number of parts or components. A further object is to provide a sign and stand apparatus that has a unique and attractive appearance, is inexpensive to manufacture, and which may be used in many different applications, including point-of-purchase displays, pedestrian or vehicular traffic messages or barriers, commercial advertisements, etc.
In accordance with the present invention, an improved wind-resistant sign and stand apparatus generally includes an elongated base assembly, a plurality of ground-engaging legs extending transversely from, and secured to, the elongated base assembly, and a one-piece monolithic sign panel protruding in a generally vertical direction from the base assembly. The sign panel, which is preferably composed of a thin, flexible sheet-like material, has a lower peripheral portion clamped to the base assembly and is sufficiently rigid that the remainder of the sign panel is self-supporting in its vertically protruding relationship with the base assembly. The sign panel is sufficiently flexible and resilient, however, to deflect without yielding in response to loads exerted thereon, such as high wind forces, for example. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the sign panel is clamped to the base assembly and maintained in an elevated position such that its lower end is generally adjacent to the ground, but slightly spaced therefrom in order to minimize the amount of air that can pass under the sign panel in high winds, thereby substantially avoiding or minimizing the creation of a airfoil. The sign and stand apparatus also preferably has a resultant or combined center of gravity that remains between the ground-engaging ends of the legs regardless of whether the sign panel is deflected or vertically disposed, thereby substantially preventing the sign and stand apparatus from tipping over in high winds.
Additional objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.